


[Podfic] A new history of Captain John Sheppard, HM Aerial Corps, and M. Rodney McKay, Esq., FRS, with the Captains Emmagan and Dex, late of the West Indies

by kalakirya



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of sheafrotherdon's story</p><p>
  <i>. . . composed from a great number of actual surveys; and other materials regulated by many new scientifick observations of their Affections and Masculine Virtues. Drawn up from the Journals which were kept by the several Commanders, And from the Papers of M. Rodney McKay, Esq., FRS; In One Volume, written by A Lady of Quality.</i>
</p><p>September 1811, Halifax, Nova Scotia: His Majesty's Aerial Corps stand ready to welcome new additions to their number; an expedition late of the Antipodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A new history of Captain John Sheppard, HM Aerial Corps, and M. Rodney McKay, Esq., FRS, with the Captains Emmagan and Dex, late of the West Indies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A new history of Captain John Sheppard, HM Aerial Corps, and M. Rodney McKay, Esq., FRS, with the Captains Emmagan and Dex, late of the West Indies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/67864) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



**Title:** A new history of Captain John Sheppard, HM Aerial Corps, and M. Rodney McKay, Esq., FRS, with the Captains Emmagan and Dex, late of the West Indies

 **Author:** sheafrotherdon

 **reader:** kalakirya

 **Fandom:** Stargate: Atlantis; Temeraire

 **Pairing:** Sheppard/McKay

 **Rating:** author doesn't give a rating - at a guess I'd say PG-13

 **Length:** 2 hours and 4 minutes

 

[download from the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/new-history-of-captain-john-sheppard) OR [direct download/stream mp3 (103MB) (thank you paraka!)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/SGAtemeraire%20complete%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20sheafrotherdon.mp3)

 

cover by the lovely cybel


End file.
